Med Flight
by willynilly23
Summary: Another shot at Annie and Auggie Post 4X10
1. Chapter 1

Med Flight Part 1 of 3

Auggie was in the grocery store of all places when the burner phone rang. He ducked into the less populated cleaning supply aisle, it was quieter and he could smell the bleach, and answered .

"Hello," he said hoping it was Annie.

"Auggie, she needs your help," Eyal sounded strained.

"OK," Auggie said and already abandoned his cart and as he made his way out of the store.

"She's hurt, I have coordinates, but I cannot get to her, I am eyes deep in something else right now and my leaving would raise way too many red flags," Eyal knew he was letting Annie down and it killed him.

"I work in the basement now, no one would notice if I was gone for a few days," Auggie mentioned.

"I have watched you work a master plan, but this one is tricky, she is nowhere Auggie, middle of the jungle in Colombia, she is safe, but she needs antibiotics soon. She left me the protocol 4 hours ago, I just got it, I have no way to reach her but the actual coordinates of the locator."

"Send them to this phone, I can get someone there in 8 hours and I can be there myself by tomorrow," Auggie assured.

"She'll be happier to see you than me," Eyal laughed.

"Oh she'll probably be pissed to see me, but I'll win her over," Auggie grinned despite the knot in his stomach.

"If I can do anything on this end you let me know," Eyal said and hung up before Auggie could thank him.

Auggie was back at his place before he dialed another number, one he was hoping to not have to call. Auggie was literally calling in the troops.

"Cavanaugh, it is Anderson, how quickly can you be in a remote part of Colombia? Good, that was what I was hoping. Can you get your hands on some medical supplies?..." Auggie started rattling off an inventory as he packed a bag.

***555***

Six hours later Captain Matthew Cavanaugh, US Army , was breaking down the door of a small cabin in the Colombian jungle. He had knocked, but no one answered. He found her in a bed, clearly fevered and not-quite-conscious.

"Miss Walker?" he asked and suddenly her eyes went wide.

She reached for a weapon as she scuttled up on the bed in the most defensive stance she could take in her state, her eyes glassy, but alert.

"Captain Anderson sent me Ma'am," he held both hands out to indicate he was not armed.

She still didn't say anything, although she had the weapon at her side and no longer pointed at him.

"He told me to tell you it is never too late for heart-to-hearts," the man repeated the phrase Auggie had told him.

At that the woman in front of him crumpled, her eyes which were glassy with fever became glassy with tears, a subtle distinction and she returned the weapon to the table at her side.

"I'm not really sure who you are, but for Auggie Anderson to start talking about heart-to-hearts I figured you were someone important," the young man smiled and Annie made a noise somewhere between a laugh and a groan.

"May I look at your wounds?" he asked to approach and she nodded.

He unpacked the pharmacy's worth of supplies he had with him and went to work on the bullet wound in her thigh and a nasty scrape on her arm.

"This is going to hurt, a lot, but I promise in 24 hours you will feel like a new woman," he smiled at her and she rolled her eyes, she was already a new woman, she really wanted to be the old one.

***555***

Matt Cavanaugh was awoken by the sound of footfalls and cursing.

"God damnit," the woman said.

"Hey, you shouldn't be up," he reprimanded as he rose from his spot on a very small couch.

"I really had to pee," she said, the first semi-complete sentence he had heard from her.

"You look better," he commented from a cursory look in poor lighting.

"I feel better," she admitted as she sat on the edge of the bed and sipped from a bottle of water he had left for her.

"Thank God, Anderson would have my hide if he found you like I did."

"Auggie's coming?" Annie said it with a mix of surprise and not.

"Yeah, I am just the emergency medic, he'll be in charge of your full time r&r," the guy smiled and Annie shook her head.

"We better clean this place up then," she laughed.

TBC…


	2. Chapter 2

Med Flight Part 2 of 3

It was mid-day by the time Auggie got to the cabin, the flight was easy, the bus to nearby not much harder, but the last few miles, on foot in the jungle with questionable satellite coverage, was easily the scariest thing Auggie had faced since being blind (and he had been abducted by Somali pirates).

He knocked lightly on the wooden door and heard floor boards creak behind it.

"Hey, you're here," Matt smiled as he helped Auggie into the small room.

"How is she?" he said frantically.

"Resting, her fever has come down some, but she is still pretty rough, it was good we got the drugs into her when we did. She is definitely more responsive and alert than when I got here."

"What were the extent of her injuries?"

"Bullet wound to the left thigh, no major artery damage, but it was quite infected. Dug out the bullet, cleaned it up and stitched it. Significant laceration to her right forearm, also infected and requiring stitches. She was dehydrated from the fever, but we are working on that with water and Gatorade, she should be back on her feet in a couple days, she is tough that one," Matt complimented.

"Figured that out already did you?" Auggie grinned, "Can you bring me to her?"

Matt led him the few feet across the room to where Annie was sleeping peacefully. Careful not to bump her battered body Auggie perched gingerly on the edge of the bed and reached a hand out, finding her forehead on the first try. Her brow was warm, but her skin felt dry and soft, not the sickly waxy feeling he was expecting.

It was the first time he had touched her in months, he hated it was a touch of medical necessity, but he was so happy to be in the room with her he was fighting hard not to cry in front of Matt. Sensing the emotion in the room, Matt excused himself to the small kitchen in the back, as out of the way as he could be and still be in the cabin.

"I'm so glad you're OK," he said it over and over and leaned down to replace his hand on her forehead with his lips.

"Hey Cowboy, what brings you to town?" she smiled and he could feel it from his position at her forehead.

"Are you alright?" he asked as she sat up a little and drew him into a tentative hug.

"I am much better, thanks to the cavalry, very white knight of you," she kissed his cheek and he could feel how dry her lips were.

"I always knew, from the first mission, that I would go to the ends of the earth for you Walker, but seriously, I think this is the end of the earth," Auggie tried to laugh through the tears.

Those tears fell on her face, on her parched lips and warm cheeks and she felt like everything would now be OK. She pulled him a little tighter to her, despite her injuries and her desperate need to bathe, she just had to hold him a little closer.

He felt her body shudder with a yawn and while he wanted to hold her forever, he also knew she needed to rest.

"Get some more sleep, I need to catch up with Matt and when you wake up later I will help you take a bath," he waggled his eyebrows at her.

"Thank you Auggie," she said the words reverently, a palm against his cheek.

"Anything for you Annie, anything," he replied and turned his lips to kiss her palm.

***555***

"I assume that woman is your girlfriend, if she isn't you really should reconsider your sanity," Matt said as he handed Auggie a bottle of water.

"Girlfriend sounds like so much less than what she is Matt," Auggie said sincerely.

"I'm glad I could help."

"I can't possibly thank you enough."

"You thanked me plenty," Matt alluded to the money Auggie had transferred and a long history of swapped favors.

"You need help getting back?" Auggie asked.

"No, I have a ride. You sure you don't need me to stay?"

"We should be fine, just show me what to give her when and where all the supplies are. She is lucid now, the two of us will be fine," Auggie assured him.

Matt showed Auggie all the supplies at his disposal, including some rations and clean linens and clothes, everything Auggie had asked for. He showed Auggie the small functional kitchen area and the small serviceable bathroom and then he was gone.

A short while later Auggie had washed up and changed into shorts and a tank top, the small cabin warm and stuffy, and was heating up some re-hydrated chicken noodle soup when he heard bare feet shuffling behind him.

He turned his head over his shoulder and she smiled at the site of him.

"You're really here, thought I might have dreamed that," her voice was dry.

"There is Gatorade in the fridge, drink it slowly," he instructed.

"Eyal couldn't come?" she asked between small sips.

"Would you prefer he was here?" Auggie asked a little irked.

"Of course not, but I would prefer he be the one taking the big risks," she said sadly.

"You take the biggest risks Annie, you have to accept I am going to take risks for you," he laid the spoon down and made his way to her.

He pulled her close and kissed her soundly, she pulled back with a grimace.

"I am gross Auggie, like seriously gross," she laughed.

"I don't care," he said as he refused to let go of her.

She succumb to his embrace, resting her head over his heart.

"Can we take that bath now?" she asked innocently.

"You are going to take a bath, not us, but first you need to eat some solid food, well it's soup so pseudo-solid food," he amended.

"I am a little hungry," she agreed and reluctantly let go of him to sit at the table, her leg throbbing just from a few minutes upright.

"Good, that is good," Auggie grinned.

After soup and a little bread Auggie ran Annie a bath of tepid water while she wrapped her bandages with plastic wrap to keep them dry and brushed her teeth. He then helped remove the few remaining scraps of her clothes, skimming his fingers along the rest of her to make sure she wasn't hiding any additional injuries.

"God that feels good," she sighed as his fingers moved over her ribs.

"I've missed you," he murmured.

"Give me a couple days to get my strength back and I will show you how much I've missed you," she giggled when he hit a sensitive spot.

"Getting you better is our primary objective Miss Walker," he chided.

"Keep touching me like that and see how fast objectives can change," her voice dropped and he smiled the little smile he reserved for her, when they were alone and naked.

"I'll help you get in the tub," he removed his fingers from her body and took her arm for leverage.

She got settled as comfortably as she could with her injuries and Auggie handed her some soap and a wash cloth.

"Yell if you need anything," he said on his way out of the room.

"Just you," she said with a smile.

Auggie worked quickly, stripping the soiled linens from the small bed and remaking it with the fresh clean sheets he had thought to have Matt bring. He cleaned up as much as he could and gathered a towel and some things for Annie to change into from Matt's supplies and his own bag and carried them into the bathroom.

"Do you have any candles and wine in there, because this bath could use some ambience," Annie teased.

"Sorry, no wine for you and this is supposed to be a get clean bath not a recreational one," he informed her.

"You're no fun," she flicked water at him.

"And you are feeling better," he assessed.

"I was dirtier than I thought, I am going to change the water and wash my hair and I'll be done," Annie gave him the play by play as she unplugged the tub and started with fresh water.

Auggie sat quietly and listened to her movements, holding his breath when she submerged her hair under water, and breathing again when she broke the surface.

"OK, I am done," she said as he heard the gurgle of water circling the drain.

Before Annie had a chance to figure out how to best position herself to get out of the tub, Auggie had scooped her out and into his arms. He held her for a beat like that before lowering her feet gently to the floor her body was wet and slippery and his hands canvassed her back easily, up to the wet hair she had just washed.

"God Annie," he growled as his lips found hers.

He kissed her deeply, feeling more and more of her weight being shifted to his body. He was just about to pick her up again when a sliver of rational thought pierced his brain and he separated from her, still holding her up.

"Please," the word tore out of her throat as she captured his lips again.

"We're trying to get your body temperature down, not raise mine," he shifted his lips from hers to her temple, still holding her up.

She laughed and he felt her shiver.

"You need clothes," he pointed her towards where he had left them.

Annie found a new pair of plain white undies on top of a familiar soft grey tee shirt.

"Oh Auggie," her voice caught.

"Thought you might like to wear that. You probably shouldn't keep it with you, but for a few days, then I can bring it home smelling like you," he shrugged.

"As soon as I can jump, I'm jumping you," she promised as she slipped the wrestling tee shirt over her head.

TBC…


	3. Chapter 3

Med Flight Part 3 of 3

For three days Annie and Auggie shared the small cabin, it was a chance for Annie to rest and recover and a break for Auggie as well from the day to day worry and constant lying he had endured for the past few months.

They talked about the progress Annie was making in her case against Henry, about Joan's tenuous pregnancy and about Auggie's unlikely alliance with Calder. They slept a lot and countered that with modified exercise for Annie and more intense workouts for Auggie.

They changed Annie's bandages and she reported, honestly, the progress of her healing.

They shared the small bed and had found a position that was comfortable for Annie's injuries, but the soft warm weight of her draped over him caused a different kind of discomfort for Auggie. It was fine with him though, he would hold her like this forever.

"I should think about moving on, I've lost so much time," Annie said quietly in the early light of day 4.

"Mmmm," was all he said, afraid his voice would betray his real emotions.

"I'm sure the trail is cold on the group I was following, and Colombia is too hot for me now. I think I will head back to Europe," she mused as she traced circles on his hip.

"Are you sure you are strong enough?"

"I thought I would try to run on my leg today, see if it holds up."

"Mmmm," he hummed again.

"I don't know how to tell you how much these past few days have meant to me. I was scared for you when you arrived, pulling you into this danger is hard for me, but I am glad it was you and not Eyal who showed up. Eyal could have tended to my wounds, healed my body, but …" she stopped and looked up to see his smile.

"You have renewed my spirit, Auggie, having you here, holding you like this, I can go on now, fight harder," she leaned up to kiss him.

"How's that leg feeling right now?" he asked between long slow kisses.

She didn't answer just giggled against his lips, showing him instead by sliding her leg over his lap and sitting up, she bounced a little for good measure and a groan escaped his throat.

"You sure you feel OK?" he asked again.

"I feel like I could conquer the world right now Auggie," she said seriously.

"Well how about you just start by conquering me," he slid his hands under her tee shirt.

"That sounds like a plan," Annie agreed quickly.

***555***

"Yep, I would say your endurance is back to normal," Auggie panted as Annie collapsed on top of him.

"Better than a run any day," she agreed.

"You are still going for a run, I want to know that leg can support you," he turned serious again.

"Yes Captain Anderson," she teased.

"I'll make you breakfast when you get back," he offered.

"You're serious? We just had 45 minutes of really enthusiastic sex, isn't that proof of my returning health?"

"Yes," he agreed, "but I hope that is not a skill you will be utilizing out in the field alone. Running, on the other hand, seems to be something you have to do a lot."

"OK, I'll go take a run," she shimmied her way down his body and stopped to tease at the most tantalizing spots.

"Not fair," he sighed as his head arched back on the pillow.

"Who said I play fair?" she whispered as her hair and her breath skimmed over his body.

"I guess we should really test your stamina," Auggie grinned as he reached down to bury his fingers in her hair.

"Oh Auggie, I think it is your stamina that is going to be challenged today," she laughed as she crawled back up his body.

As the day went on their playfulness waned, the reality of an impending separation loomed and each kiss and each touch became more precious. As the light shifted again, this time towards dusk Annie clung to him, her face damp with tears.

"Please don't cry," he said, his own eyes closed tightly against his emotion.

"I'm sorry," she sniffled.

"Do you want me to come with you?"

"More than anything, but you can't Auggie, I need you at Langley. Everything I do will be useless if we don't have a resource. With Arthur and Joan railroaded out of there, I need you on the inside."

"My clearance is so low now there are maintenance staff with more access than I have," he scoffed.

"As long as they let you through the door I have no doubt you can access anything you want," she smiled and he felt it against his bare stomach.

"Please don't sneak out," Auggie said quietly, "let me say good-bye this time?"

"Oh Auggie, I won't, I promise. Go to sleep for a while, I will be here when you wake up," she promised him.

***555***

Annie was the one who woke up alone. She slipped on the grey wrestling tee shirt and investigated the small cabin, but Auggie was nowhere in sight. Certain he wouldn't have left her after he made her promise not to leave him she assumed he had gone outside for some reason.

The reason became apparent when Annie found Auggie sitting on the back steps of the cabin, sobbing. She moved to him quickly, but then had to squat awkwardly behind him to wrap her arms around him. He froze when he felt her there, but quickly melted back against her and began crying all over again.

"Auggie, it's OK," she cooed against his ear and brushed his damp hair off his forehead.

"Sorry," he hiccupped.

She maneuvered around on the rickety back stairs with no railing until she could sit on his lap, facing him, her legs wrapped around his waist to anchor her there. His hands instinctively went to her lower back and held her tight.

"Don't be sorry," she smiled despite the situation and kissed his hot wet cheek.

"I hadn't really cried yet, it just kind of built up. I started to let myself cry when I heard the shots through the phone, but I was so on edge waiting for Eyal to call I was pretty much frozen. After he called I was so relieved I used the energy for good and cleaned u0p the apartment."

Annie laughed at that, clearly visualizing the systematic way in which Auggie would have righted the apartment after a sweep.

"I didn't cry when I went back to Langley or when I called Danielle or when Joan hugged me. I just soldiered on, but even though I knew you weren't dead , every night these tears threatened. I would lay in that bed alone and try to imagine where you were or what you were doing and I missed you, I do miss you so much Annie," he admitted sheepishly.

"I miss you too, you have to know that. You almost talked me out of this, you almost were reason enough to say, 'screw the free world, I'm going home to my boyfriend.'"

"That would have been a much better ending to Die Hard 3," he laughed.

"I wish this was a movie and you could just carry me back to bed and we would fade to black," Annie sighed.

"No reason I can't do the first part of that," Auggie grinned.

"Actually, we are kind of on a cliff here, with no railing, so how about we walk back to bed hand in hand?"

"Very rational of you Miss Walker," he shook his head as Annie stood and helped him up.

They walked back through the small kitchen to the main room and once Auggie felt the flooring shift to the sisal rug he scooped Annie up and carried her back to bed.

The End


End file.
